Dream Girl
by 0MoonPrincess0
Summary: They live seperated by an entire ocean. They've never seen or met each other, not truly, but they dream; they know each other even if just in the form of an illusion. What happens when two worlds suddenly collide? Could dreams be more than that? This isn't the story of the "Boy Who Lived". This is the tale of the "Saviour" and how she fell in love with the one person she shouldn't.


Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic, as you can see xD I've had this for such a long time and I never really thought about posting it, I don't know why...

It's a bit different than what I normally go for, I've never tried crossovers before but these two universes are so much fun to work with! The Halliwells and the Weasleys are absolutely brilliant and adorable on their own but the two of them together? It's fantastic, really. I hope you like Anya, she's quite the spitfire, and I hope I don't change the relation between the Charmed Sisters too much, I'll try to stick as closer as I can, because let's be honest, you just don't mess with the awesomeness of their whole dinamic.

There are lots of new OC's too that I'm finger-crossing that you'll like, so be free to give me your opinions and share your thoughts, put it all out in the open! As usually, I'm always open to constructive criticism, and I love your replies - all of them really.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Charmed Ones and their universe, as much as I would love to eh eh. However, I do own Anya and any other OC's in this story, so let's try to keep that in mind, shall we?

* * *

Harry Potter & Charmed Crossover

1st Part

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**~ Dream Girl ~**

**1. Visions**

_"Dream lofty dreams, and as you dream, so shall you become. Your vision is the promise of what you shall one day be. _

_Your ideal is the prophecy of what you shall at last unveil"_

James Allen

**~o~**

_San Francisco, California_

"Wake up, Anya!" My mother cried from the hallway as she came up the stairs.

"Ugh!" I groaned, burying my head further into the pillows. I heard her come into the room before I was hit by the sunlight. I groaned again, pulling the covers over my head and keeping a tight grip on them as she tried taking them away from me. "Leave me alone, Ma!"

"Oh I don't think so, missy. Now get that cute bum up, its half past eleven already. We're heading out for lunch, remember?" She sighed exasperatedly, probably because I kept a tight hold on the covers. "Get up right this instant, Anya Penelope Halliwell!"

She finally managed to get the blankets off but I was very much determined to go back to my precious sleep. I brought my knees up to my chest, shivering at the sudden absence of warmth but refusing to bulge.

"Fine, have it your way. But I'm getting the bucket!"

I shot up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Finally," she mumbled, leaving.

I sat on the edge for a moment stretching my sore muscles. After cracking my neck a couple times, I walked over to the bathroom eager for a nice and warm shower. But when I got there, I heard my uncle Coop and my aunt Phoebe giggling.

_Gross!_

"Prue! Your parents are going at it in the shower again!" I shouted. She popped next to me and chuckled.

"Spare my sweet virgin ears, why dontcha."

I shook my head, smirking. "Virgin ears my ass," I muttered. She smirked right back at me. "How long you think they're gonna stay in there? I need a shower!"

"Clearly. I could smell you all the way across the hall."

We turned around to see Chris joining us while stretching his long arms over his head. I rolled my eyes at his idiotic comment.

"I'm the smelly one? Correct me if I'm wrong but the last time I saw you take a bath was… hum… what you think Prue, last week?"

"Nah, at least two, can't you see the flies around his head?"

He glared at us playfully. "Shut up, you two."

"Ugh! Your parents are the worst, man! They're gonna take forever to get out!" I whined.

"As much as I hate it, you're probably right," she agreed, scrunching her nose.

Chris ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair, dishevelling it even more. "What about the one downstairs?"

"The twins got that one and they aren't getting out anytime soon either," Tammy offered as she walked by before disappearing into her and Tracy's room.

Chris and I groaned, and Prue rolled her eyes at us. Sandra and Sam were the worst bathroom hoggers ever. I'm pretty sure Phoebe and Coop would get out sooner than them.

"Now what?" Prue questioned.

Chris and I shrugged. "TV," we chorused.

We went downstairs to the living room and took a seat on the couch. SpongeBob was on, so we watched it. It was a childish, I guess, but SpongeBob was cool. Chris, Prue and I had watched it since we were little kids and it never stopped being hilarious.

We were laughing at some silly joke SpongeBob had pulled on Sandy when Phoebe and Coop came in. They were hand in hand, giggling like two teenagers in love for the first time.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you guys call _us_ teenagers?"

Phoebe flashed me a pearly white grin. "One day, when you reach our age, my dear niece, you'll understand the importance of expressing your love in every opportunity life provides."

"Ugh, mom!" Prue made gagging noises "Spare your innocent child from those corrupt comments, okay?"

Coop plopped himself next to her, casually draping an arm over the back of the couch. He an amused smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What _innocent child_? There's not a single limb of you that's innocent anymore."

"Dad!" She nearly screamed with a flushed face.

"I don't know why you're so shocked. You've been dating Tyson practically since you reached puberty, it doesn't take a love-genius like uncle Coop to figure it out." I laughed.

Prue slapped the back of my head. "Shut up, Anya. No one asked you anything."

"You didn't have to. It's my obligation to comment on your lovely father-daughter moments."

Dad poked his head through the doorway, looking around for something. "Hey. Is your mother around?"

"No..." I raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What, don't tell me you're hiding from her again?"

"I'm not hiding," he muttered, fully entering the room and leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Have you seen her today? She's so irritable... just this morning, I mentioned the eggs could use a bit more salt and she threw me an apple. It's not the first time she does it, but today she actually hit me!"

"Maybe she's menopausal," I mused. Phoebe and Chris snorted while Prue appalled.

"If she ever hears that..."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "You'd be deader than a snowman in July and I mean TV-movie of the week, CNN all-day coverage kinda dead."

I rolled my eyes, getting off the couch to head for the bathroom. "Ohh look at me, I'm so scared! What she gonna do? Blast me into oblivi-" I shut up as soon as I turned around to find my mother right behind the couch. She looked a bit menacing and intimidating, but then again... she always did. I pulled a sheepish smirk at her glare. "Hey, Ma."

"Oh it's _hey, ma_ now is it?" Her glare intensified.

"Ah ah," I chuckled nervously. I went around her, walking backwards so that I wouldn't turn my back on her in case she decided to lunge after me, scratching the back of my neck. As I did, I heard my family's unconcealed snickers. _Traitors! _"You know I love you with all my heart don'tcha, dearest ma?"

Mom unfolded her arms. The action startled me and I squealed running for the stairs. If anyone knew my mother the way I did, they would've done the same. You never, and I mean never, mess with a powerful witch with the power to explode anything in a ten feet radius distance.

I heard her laughing from the second floor. "Next time don't lie and admit that you really are afraid I'll blast you into oblivion!"

I huffed, my cousins looking at me in an amused puzzlement as they made their way down to join the others. In my mind, I could clearly see my mother shaking her head and flipping her hair over the shoulder before fixing my father with her glare this time.

Sighing I locked the bathroom door and hopped into the shower.

* * *

_England, the Burrow_

_Where was I? _

_This wasn't the Burrow anymore. The weather was warm, the sun high in a clear blue sky. I was in some sort of field, or maybe a backyard, with beautiful yellow and pink flowers dancing with the faint breeze. There was a scent in the air; an odd, yet fantastic, combination of lilies, strawberries and lilacs. It was strong and sweet, and it made my heart pound hard in my chest. _

_Why did my heart race like that? _

"_Harry!" A warm voice called out, "catch me if you can, Harry!"_

_I saw her when l turned around. Like every time I saw her in my dreams, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair tumbled around her in soft dark waves, some streaks lighter when hit by the sun, contrasting with her smooth golden skin and bright hazel green eyes. She was twirling in a white lacy dress and she had the most stunning laugh ever. _

_My legs moved me towards her on their own. She noticed and squealed happily, trying to run away, but I was faster. I caught her quickly. I turned her around to look deep into those bewitching eyes. _

_There was something about her. I wanted her. She made my chest ache, I need her so much that it bordered on painful. _

"_I love you, Harry," she whispered lovingly, "I'm waiting for you." _

_My breath was stuck in my throat. Yet, before I had the chance to say anything, she slowly vanished from my arms. This time, however, I did catch a glimpse of something when she disappeared – a small symbol on the base of her wrist and a string of words above it. I think it was Latin, it read _In Capti_._

_The emptiness that took over me after she left surprised me. _

_It hurt as if I had lost a part of me._

I sat up, sweating and panting.

That dream again. It always seemed to come to the same – that place, that smell, that girl and then, those words. They were the most upsetting. No one had ever said they loved me, not since I could remember. But this girl… someone I'd never met, she comes into my dreams and makes me the happiest boy on earth by saying she loves me.

It was driving me insane. I could barely catch any sleep these days, because when I closed my eyes all I saw was her face, her eyes, her smile... she was in everything, everywhere. This obsession was beginning to become a bother even to Ron and Hermione.

Sighing, I shifted to look at Ron who was snoring away like an electric chainsaw, sound asleep under a bundle of old woollen sheets. He would sleep through anything, even if there was a marching band parodying outside.

Ron couldn't help me.

I got off bed and walked through the silent halls of the Burrow until I reached Ginny and Hermione's room. I knocked softly on the door. It opened seconds after, followed by a sleepy Hermione in baby pink pyjamas and messy hair.

"Harry? What's wrong? It's 5 in the morning!" She half yelled, half whispered. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. Was it the dream again?" I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Come in."

I did, taking notice of Ginny's sleeping figure. I sat quietly on the end of the vacant bed.

"I need a favour, 'Mione. This time I saw some markings on her wrist." I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sketched what I saw in the dream. "I would really like it if you looked into them, please."

I made my best puppy eyes. Hermione chuckled at my silliness. "Alright, Harry, it wouldn't be any bother. But a bit later maybe? I believe it's too early to be looking into whatever it is."

I scratched the back of my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Absolutely. Sorry if I woke you up."

* * *

_California, San Francisco_

I came back to living room, finally done and ready. I had put on my favourite lilac skinnies, a white off-the-shoulders blouse and a pair of beige ankle boots. I had also decided to wear my hair down because it was doing really pretty waves and curls, and swept a bit of grape coloured eye shadow over my eyelids with some rosy mauve lipstick to match.

Everyone was already gathered and waiting for me, even Chris and Prue. I sighed. How was it that I always ended up being the last one ready?

"Took you long enough," mom said, tapping her foot.

"Hey, don't tap your foot at me! If those two lovebirds weren't doing the bad and the nasty in the bathroom, I would've been done a lot sooner," I replied, glaring at aunt Phoebe.

Mom fixed her with half exasperated, half unsurprised look. "Again, Phoebs? Seriously?" She shrugged with a smirk. Mom rolled her eyes but didn't prod any further.

"Well, are we going or what?" Sandra shifted impatiently on the armchair she was sitting on. "I don't know 'bout you but I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Sure, we're just waiting for..." Paige trailed off as my brother Wyatt and his girlfriend walked in to join us. "Never mind."

I groaned, Prue and Chris joining me. It wasn't just me, they didn't like her very much either; she was a spoiled brat.

"Nice seein' you too, Anya." Donna flashed me a fake smile with Wyatt scowling from beside her. Like I cared. They could glare all they wanted, it wasn't as if they could burn a hole through my head anyway.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Alright... we're all here now, so come on people, let's go. We better hurry up," Phoebe said, breaking the tension.

I threw one last glare at the annoying red head and then grinned widely. "Anyone wannna ride with me?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Chris grabbed his helmet, tossing me mine as we headed out. "Can I drive this time?"

"You wish!" I laughed at the absurd question. As if I would ever trust him with my baby. "Hey, are you guys coming or what?!"

They exchanged looks before following us.

"Last one getting there pays," mom said.

"With that beat up van of yours? Better get that wallet ready." Phoebe flipped her hair over the shoulder, my uncle rolling his eyes at the two.

"Oh you're on, Phoebs."

* * *

_England, the Burrow_

Hermione took the day to do some researching on her books about the information I'd given her that morning. She had way too many books, if one would ask me. It wasn't that I didn't like to read – though I didn't particularly –, Hermione was just better at it, she would eat up book after book, saving all major information in her absolutely brilliant mind.

So far nothing had come up. She had a feeling the words were Latin, but she still didn't know how to translate them, and the other symbol didn't show up in any of her books, not even in the most ancient with letters so faded that it was hard to read and leather cases peeling off little by little. It was taunting my already thin patience and it wasn't fair on Hermione. I knew that.

At first I tried to help her out by going through some of the books or scribbling down notes I might think relevant but I was jittery, my hands wouldn't stay put. I was always running them through my hair or squirming in the chair. Hermione was so irritated, at one point, that she told Ron to keep me away from her, to drag me off if needed as well. I was forced to comply, of course… although I followed my ginger mate quite reluctantly.

We had been playing Quidditch on the Burrow's backyard with Fred and George since. They had come home for a long weekend and keeping them busy was the only way we found do prevent them from pranking us all while testing their newest creations.

I was about to score another fifty points when Hermione stormed out of the house, waving around an enormous book. I briefly wondered how she could keep it in the air with one hand only but it vanished as quickly as it came as I lowered my broom to the ground and sprinted off, meeting her halfway.

"I found it, Harry! Look at this!" She sounded absolutely ecstatic as she nearly stamped the massive book on my face. I chuckled at the enthusiasm, pushing it away. "It's fantastic! Bloody fantastic!"

"Fine, but calm down and please put the book down! Even I'm not this blind!" I smirked when she rolled her eyes – typical Hermione. I took it from her and ran my eyes across the faded writing and drawings, finally finding what I intended at the bottom of the page. "Hey, it's the symbol!"

"Yes, yes it is. It's called a _triquetra_, it symbolizes the three sides found to the Great Mother, a creative energy of the universe – the Virgin, the Mother and the Crone."

"Yeah, yeah. Skip the History lesson, will you Hermione?"

"Honestly…" She sighed with a frown before elaborating, "as I said, it's related to the Great Mother but also to an ancient great source of power. It marks the Saviour."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Saviour?"

"Sounds a bit silly, I know. Well, from what I gathered, the Saviour is the most powerful being the world has ever seen, a prophesied witch who has been gifted with an immense source of power. Some cultures call her a bringer of the light, she's the only one who can save us when we are swallowed by the darkness. It mentions a great evil or an awful disgrace… I didn't really catch that part, it's too hard to read."

"The most powerful witch, huh? Wow," I breathed, gingerly sliding my fingers across the yellowed page, tracing the drawing of the _triquetra_ with a familiar pull tugging at my heart. My skin began to tingle softly.

It felt as if it were calling me.

"Oh, and that other marking you saw." She flipped through the book opening in a nearly blank page, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"It was more like a tattoo really."

"Whatever. Here – take a look."

Upon closer inspection, I noticed Hermione's clumsy handwriting, her several attempts at translating the Latin words.

"_Forever Charmed_..."

"Exactly! And do you know what it refers to? Oh what am I asking, of course you don't! You and Ron never know anything, no matter how obvious." I shot her a glare, which she responded to with a good-natured smile. "_Charmed_ can only refer to the Charmed Ones."

"Then my _dream girl_ is a Charmed One?"

Hermione scoffed. "No, that's preposterous. There are only three Charmed Ones and I believe they would probably be around forty today. Do you even know who they are, Harry?"

"Nope," I answered bluntly.

"To put it simple, the Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches of the Magical Community. Impressive, huh?" Hermione smirked with my admiration. "Which is why it's rather impossible for her to be a part of them. What I've been thinking about, though, is that your _dream girl, _as you so fondly have been calling her, may very well be one of their descendent or just related. Oh and before you ask, they live in San Francisco, California, like they have been for at least three past generations."


End file.
